Los hermanos Dragneel
by Reira-Heartfilia
Summary: Wendy es la hermana menor, y sus 5 hermanos mayores son sumamente fuertes, celosos y sobre protectores, cuando se enteren que su pequeña y muy adorada hermana sale con su maestro ¿cómo reaccionaran?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una historia nueva que constara de dos capítulos que se me ocurrió pensando como seria si varios de los Dragón salyer fueran hermanos xD aunque en realidad la pareja es un Wendy x Doranbolt/ Mest, por alguna razón se me hace linda esta pareja claro cuando Wendy sea más grande! Espero sea de su agrado :D

**Los hermanos Dragneel **

**Capítulo 1: la cita de Wendy**

Era un día hermoso me desperté un poco antes de lo usual, aun así me puse mi uniforme del instituto y baje a preparar el desayuno para mí y mis 5 hermanos, hoy estaba de tan buen humor que nada podría hacerme enfadar, ni siquiera esos fastidiosos hermanos que tengo, no me malinterpreten no es que no los ame, los amo a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón pero a veces pueden ser tan fastidiosos, sobretodo por el hecho de que son tan sobreprotectores, aunque bueno en realidad supongo que al ser su pequeña hermana y después de quedarnos huérfanos es algo normal que tiendan a protegerme un poco más.

Pero volviendo al punto inicial, hoy el día parece más brillante y mejor por la única razón de que hoy tendré mi primera cita con mi novio, y eso ni mis hermanos pueden arruinarlo –bueno en realidad podrían, pero he sido cuidadosa para que no sea así- aunque eso en realidad es un secreto en primer lugar porque mis hermanos solo dejan que salga con 2 personas aparte de ellos, mis mejores amigos: Romeo y Chelia, en segundo lugar porque a mis 17 años JÁMAS me han permitido tener una cita, y en tercer lugar y más importante la persona con la que salgo es en realidad… mi maestro de artes Doranbolt-san .

Así que supongo eso lo haría un completo desastre, mis hermanos lo matarían a golpes, y lo querrían encerrar por abuso a menores, aunque casi cumplo 18 y saldré del instituto así que técnicamente casi soy una adulta. Desgraciadamente muchos no verían nuestra relación así, es por eso que lo mantenemos en secreto, por eso y porque despedirían a Doranbolt-san.

En realidad antes de decir como empezaron las cosas entre Doranbolt-san y yo debería empezar por hablarles sobre mí, mi nombre es Wendy Dragneel tengo 17 años –casi 18- soy estudiante de 3 año en el instituto de Fairy Tail y soy la encargada de mi clase, mi cabello es largo, liso y azul, podría decirse que soy una persona algo tímida pero a pesar de eso soy decidida y firme cuando me lo propongo, eso lo aprendí de mis hermanos. Vivo con mis revoltosos 5 hermanos mayores ya que nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía apenas 5 años, y la verdad es que ellos son…. Como podría decirlo… "especiales":

Primero esta Laxus tiene 26 años y es el mayor de todos, su cabello es rubio y es muy fuerte y musculoso, tiene un gimanasio donde entrena a chicos que quieren ser boxeadores, es muy bueno peleando, incluso me ha ensañado ciertos movimientos para que pueda defenderme cuando ellos no pueden hacerlo, es serio pero cuida bien de todos –aunque mis hermanos siempre lo provocan para que pelee con ellos- podría decirse que lo veo como a una figura paterna ya que prácticamente él y mis otros hermanos me criaron, aunque al ser el mayor…. Bueno las cosas eran diferentes, soy la única con la que se muestra cariñoso –claro cuando los demás no están presentes, sino lo molestarían hasta el cansancio- y me consiente demasiado, está comprometido con una chica hermosísima, carismática y amable su nombre es Mirajane y solía trabajar como modelo, ahora estudia enfermería, y es una persona maravillosa, estoy feliz de que Laxus-nii encontrara a alguien que lo entienda y apoye como ella lo hace, porque a pesar de que parece dulce y frágil, también es buena en el kickboxing incluso ayuda a mi hermano con algunas clases, y es una de las pocas personas de las que han combatido con Laxus y nunca ha habido ganador.

Después esta Gajeel tiene 23 años y él…. Bueno supongo que podría describir a mi hermano como alguien muy "particular", su cabello es negro y muy largo, casi como el mío –aunque el de él está más alborotado- y tiene piercings en toda la cara –sus cejas, a los lados de la nariz, en su barbilla y orejas- por ello tiene su propio negocio donde realiza tatuajes y hace piercings, es muy bueno y reconocido en eso. A pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que tiene por alguna razón le encanta vestirse de blanco y cantar conciones boemias, a todos mis hermanos les molesta cuando empieza a cantar pero por alguna extraña razón a mí me gusta, siempre me cantaba cuando yo era pequeña y aunque sea muy desafinado no me molesta en absoluto, incluso a vamos al karaoke solo él y yo, le encanta buscar pelea con todos mis hermanos en especial con Laxus, supongo que la única persona en la tierra que podría estar con alguien como él es su linda novia Levi una chica bajita que estudia literatura en la universidad Fairy.

Luego está el más raro y escandaloso de todos Natsu que tiene 21 años y tiene el cabello peculiarmente rosa –adoro el cabello de mi hermano, y cuando está dormido a veces le hago coletas, aunque su cabello sea corto- es el más ruidoso e hiperactivo de todos, aunque estuviera mal decirlo si tuviera que elegir a uno de los 5 como el favorito ese sería Natsu-nii, desde que soy pequeña es el único que siempre a ido por mí a la escuela y juega mucho conmigo, siempre me hace reír, está por abrir un taller mecánico junto a su mejor amigo Gray, si a Laxus y Gajeel les gusta pelear a Natsu le encanta, siempre busca nuevas formas de sorprenderlos con ataques sorpresas, incluso a veces me pide ayuda para nuevos planes, tiene una novia hermosa y con la que me llevo estupendamente, la quiero como a una hermana mayor –y no es que no me agraden las otras novias de mis hermanos, pero ella es especial- su nombre es Lucy y estudia la misma carrera que Levi, son compañeras universitarias, Lucy quiere ser escritora y me ha dejado leer algunas de las cosas que escribe, creo que son geniales y tendrá mucho éxito cuando comience a publicar, y es la persona ideal para mi despistado hermano.

Por ultimo están los gemelos Sting y Rouge que tienen 20 años y son skaters profesionales, Sting tiene el cabello rubio y es casi tan ruidoso como Natsu, lo admira mucho y por eso siempre busca pelea con él, es el más sociable de todos y el que siempre me dice que no debo salir con nadie más que no sean Romeo o Chelia, o que no use faldas tan cortas, o no haga cosas peligrosas como ellos, en general es el que más me vigila.

Rouge tiene el cabello oscuro y da a la gente el aspecto de ser emo o algo por el estilo, es algo callado y tímido, supongo en que en eso somos muy parecidos y por ello me llevo bien con él, solemos hablar mucho y me lleva al cine. Ninguno de los gemelos tiene novia pero tienen a miles de chicas admiradoras tras ellos, a Sting le encanta esa atención a diferencia de a Rouge, pero a pesar de ello Sting siempre rechaza a las chicas que quieren algo más formal con él diciendo la tonta excusa de "lo siento pero por ahora solo tengo ojos para mi encantadora hermana menor" no sé porque pero eso en vez de causar un efecto negativo, solo aumenta la popularidad de Sting-nii.

Hay 3 cosas que deberían saber sobre nosotros –bueno esas 3 cosas son las que, los que nos conocen siempre dicen y en realidad no veo como negarlas-

Todos nos consideran algo extraños ya que todos a excepción de Laxus-nii tenemos un gato con el cual hablamos como si estos tuviesen pensamientos y opiniones propias –y en realidad no le veo nada malo a ello-, Rouge-nii y yo incluso compramos atuendos lindos para los nuestros.

Todos mis hermanos son ridículamente fuertes, tanto así que debido a nuestro apellido y al hecho de que ellos 5 hayan acabado con una de las pandillas más temidas de la ciudad en solo una noche, llamada los "Dragones rojos" que constaba de 100 personas, se ganaron el título de "dragon slayer" que significa mata dragones, esa es la principal razón de que la gente de mi edad evita hacer amistad conmigo. Ah por cierto las únicas personas capaces de vencerlos o en su defecto detenerlos son sus respectivas novias y yo –gracias al poder de la linda hermana menor-

Al ser mayores que yo y habiendo perdido a nuestros padres, mis hermanos son realmente sobreprotectores y celosos por lo que solo permiten a Romeo nuestro vecino y mi amigo de la infancia acercarse a mí a menos de 10 metros, ya que el jamás tendrá intenciones románticas conmigo –al menos eso es lo que esperan mis hermanos- requisito que todos los demás miembros del sexo masculino deben acatar. Así que nunca he tenido novio…. Bueno hasta ahora.

Volviendo al tema de Doranbolt-san y yo, creo que es algo que podría llamar "destino" o algo parecido, en realidad es curioso, porque como dije antes soy una persona algo tímida, supongo que fue amor a primera vista. Y a decir verdad, aún no he hablado de él, es maestro en mi escuela y da la clase de artes, tiene 23 años –podrán darse cuenta que la diferencia de edades no es mucha en realidad- y fue trasladado a principios de mi tercer año en el instituto, es una persona muy amable y agradable, se lleva bien con todos los alumnos, es alto su cabello es oscuro y tiene un poco de barba, tiene una cicatriz desde su sien izquierda hasta la mejilla.

Supongo que podría decirse que al ser la encargada de la clase tuve que pasar con él más tiempo que un estudiante promedio y con ello poco a poco nuestra relación fue cambiando, conforme pasaban los días hablábamos de cosas más comunes y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, todo fue evolucionando muy rápido hasta que un día me beso, estaba tan feliz pero después de eso Doranbolt-san pareció arrepentirse ya que me evito una semana, resulto que él sabía que me quería y yo lo quería a él pero el hecho de que yo fuese su estudiante y él un profesor le causo confusiones y conflictos emocionales y morales, pero al final pude hablar con él y resolvimos todo, decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta que yo saliera del instituto y aunque solo nos veíamos en la escuela y hablamos por medio de mensajes o llamadas, la semana pasada por fin estuvimos de acuerdo en tener una cita en un lugar donde ni mis amigos y mucho menos mis hermanos irían jamás, un lindo pero casi nada visitado y desconocido museo de arte contemporáneo, el cual tiene una pequeña sala de cines donde exhiben películas extranjeras que no son tan conocidas, estaba tan emocionada, todo sería perfecto.

Si, ese era mi iluso pensamiento, todo saldría bien, era un lugar que nadie visitaría y tendría una coartada perfecta para que mis hermanos no sospecharan nada, diría que me iría a dormir con Chelia el fin de semana y bueno, era casi verdad, si iría con ella justo después de terminar mi cita con Doranbolt-san, y si mis paranoicos hermanos hablaban por algo a la casa de Chelia mientras estaba en mi cita, ella diría cualquier excusa por la que no podría contestar el teléfono en ese momento ya que ella era la única persona que sabía de la situación y me apoyaba al 100.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, prepare el desayuno, mis hermanos bajaron y después de un ruidoso y divertido desayuno en familia, todos salimos a nuestras despectivos deberes, Laxus fue al gimanasio, Gajeel a su negocio, Natsu me llevo a la escuela y despúes fue a su taller, y Sting y Rouge fueron a entrenar.

El día en la escuela también fue normal y cuando me cruce con Doranbolt-san en uno de los pasillos nos dimos una mirada cómplice, salimos de clases fui con Chelia a su casa para que me ayudara a arreglarme y dejar mis cosas para cuando regresara más tarde, me dirigí al punto de encuentro para mi cita y todo fue maravilloso.

Doranbolt-san llego poco antes que yo y partimos a nuestra anhelada cita, no pudimos tomarnos de la mano hasta que llegamos al lugar y el museo era encantador, incluso tenía una pequeña cafetería a la cual acudimos después de haber visto una película de ciencia ficción británica que aunque fue algo extraña igual lo pasamos bien, hablamos de muchas cosas y Doranbolt-san se veía tan feliz como yo, justo cuando nos íbamos del lugar y nos dirigíamos al metro para regresar Doranbolt-san se detuvo y me giro para besarme, claramente yo correspondí a tal acción pero justo cuando íbamos a separarnos escuche unos gritos y sentí un aura asesina, no puedo describir lo que sentí cuando al abrir los ojos vi a mis 5 hermanos detrás de Doranbolt-san mirándonos incrédulos y aun así con evidentes ganas de asesinar a alguien…. Si fui demasiado ingenua al pensar que todo saldría bien.

….. Continuara

Y hasta aquí la primera parte, de la historia que como dije al principio ser un two-shot, al principio mi idea era hacer un solo capítulo pero a medida que escribia me di cuenta que era mejor hacer una primera parte donde Wendy relatara lo que pasaba además de que quería incluir un poco la descripción de los 5 chicos (espero haberlo hecho bien), sorprendentemente es la primera vez que puedo escribir una historia y aún más sorprendente, dos capítulos tan rápido D:

La siguiente parte la cual será la conclusión de todo ese asunto, lo subiré mañana ;D. ¿sobrevivirá Doranbolt-san a la furia de 5 hermanos?

Espero les guste la historia y dejen sus comentarios ;D


	2. Cap 2 el problema de Doranbolt

Hola a todos aquí les dejo la otra parte de esta historia espero les guste

**Los hermanos Dragneel **

**Capítulo 2: los 5 hermanos, el problema de Doranbolt**

Los 5 hermanos Dragneel habían ido en el carro de Laxus a ver a un viejo amigo de la familia llamado Gildarts que había prometido ayudar a Natsu con las herramientas para el taller que este abriría dentro de poco, había enviado un mensaje al pelirosa con la dirección del almacén donde tenían las cosas para que les echara un vistazo así como autos antiguos que de seguro le gustarían al chico.

Era un viernes alrededor de las 8 de la noche, ya que su pequeña y adorada hermana Wendy se había quedado a dormir donde una de las únicas personas que son dignas de su confianza: su amiga Chelia, se quedaría con ella todo el fin de semana y el domingo por la tarde pasarían a buscarla, no les gustaba del todo que su hermana pasara la noche en otra casa de no fuese la suya, pero cuando ella le pedía permiso a Laxus con esa cara de súplica y sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, su hermano mayor no podía negarle nada a pesar de las negativas de los otros 4, después de todo quien tenía la última palabra era Laxus por ser el mayor.

Todos habían decidido acompañar a Natsu y Laxus por las herramientas, además hacia mucho que no veían a Gildarts y realmente lo admiraban y apreciaban, él había sido una de las pocas personas que realmente apoyo a todos los hermanos tras la muerte de sus padres, así que siempre que estaba en la ciudad no perdían la oportunidad de visitarlo, ese viejo se la pasaba viajando y de mujeriego, aún no se explicaban como es que solo tenía una hija llamada Cana con la que a veces salían a beber.

Todo trascurría con normalidad en el auto.

— Ya quiero ver a Gildarts, estoy seguro que esta vez podre derrotarlo — decía un alegre Sting seguro de sí mismo.

Ja claro, sigue soñando Sting ni siquiera puedes conmigo, mucho menos podrás con un monstro como el viejo Gildarts gijiji — contesto un Gajeel dándole un pequeño puñetazo a su hermano, pues iba sentado junto a él en la parte de atrás.

Claro que Sting respondió a aquel pequeño golpecillo con uno más fuerte, y así sucesivamente, después un Natsu que iba junto con ellos en la parte trasera se unió, y todo fue peleas en el auto, gritos, alegatos, si todo iba normal.

Oigan ustedes de atrás, dejen de moverse tanto o detendré el auto y los golpeare — grito un Laxus que ya comenzaba a exasperarse por tanto griterío, y como siempre logro controlarlos aunque fuesen unos 3 minutos, ya que después un atrevido Natsu grito algo así como "Vamos Laxus, quiero ver que logres derrotarme", pero fue golpeado por Gajeel y Sting al mismo tiempo.

Un enojado Natsu iba mirando por la ventana mientras murmuraba cosas como "malditos ya verán cuando lleguemos con Gildarts, él seguro me ayudara a darles una lección", pero justo les toco un alto muy cerca del lugar a donde se dirigían, no pudo evitar notar a una chica con el cabello largo lacio e inusualmente azul, la cual le recordaba demasiado a su pequeña hermana, pero No eso NO ERA POSIBLE en primer lugar porque ella estaba con su amiga Chelia, y ella nunca pidió permiso para salir mientras estuviera con ella. En segundo lugar porque era tarde –en opinión de él- para que Wendy estuviese fuera. Y en tercer lugar y más importante esa chica estaba con un HOMBRE y se veía en plan ROMANTICO y por dios no, Wendy no tenía permiso de tener novio mucho menos alguien que claramente se veía más grande que la chica.

Lo que era peor ya que la chica le resulto tan familiar decidió observar mejor, incluso bajo la ventana para hacerlo y lo que fue peor que un golpe de Laxus y Gildarts juntos fue darse cuenta que la chica en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que su pequeña hermana Wendy. Y aquel tipo con el que estaba paso de solo tomarla de la mano a BESARLA, ese maldito se atrevía a besar a su delicada y adorada hermana, oh pero esto no se quedaría así.

Oye Natsu ¿a dónde vas? — pregunto Rouge después de que el pelirosa saliera corriendo del auto, hacia lo que parecía una pareja, pero cuando miro de cerca a la chica, se dio cuenta de que era ¿Wendy?, Ah ahora entendía porque Natsu se bajó como un loco del auto.

¿EHHH WENDY? — grito Rouge después de confirmar que su pequeña hermana estaba con un tipo, el cual se arrepentiría de vivir después de si quiera haber pensado y osado besar a su pequeña hermana. Y al igual que Natsu bajo del auto y corrió en la misma dirección.

¿QUEE ? — gritaron los hermanos que quedaban en el auto y sin importar dejar el auto a mitad de la calle –afortunadamente no había tráfico a esa hora, y era una calle poco transitada-, todo bajaron y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, en rescate de la inocente hermana menor.

Ninguno de los 5 creía lo que estaban viendo, un pervertido besaba a Wendy como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y lo peor, su hermana no parecía hacer otra cosa que corresponder a tal acción, IMPERDONABLE, era el pensamiento de los 5 hermanos

¡Oye tu maldito! — gritaron al mismo tiempo los 5 hermanos, y vieron el terror no solo en la cara de ese mal nacido –si alguien moriría esta noche-, sino en el rostro de su hermana, oh si esa jovencita sí que estaba en problemas.

¡Quita tus sucias manos de Wendy y aléjate de ella! — Laxus fue el primero en hablar, mientras un Sting que nadie había visto acercarse ahí, tomo a Wendy para llevarla junto a ellos.

¡Esperen¡ no es lo que piensan — Doranbolt trato de decir, pero hasta él sabía que ese argumento no iba a calmar la ira de los hermanos de su novia, después de todo la chica le había hablado de sus sobreprotectores y celosos hermanos, y si cuando supo que esos 5 eran los apodados "Dragones Slayers" no pudo evitar un escalofrió en su espalda, conocerlos en persona en aquella situación no le hacía nada bien a su corazón, pero no vacilaría y huira como nenita dejando a Wendy a su suerte.

Claro que es lo que pensamos maldito, no creo que Wendy repentinamente necesitara respiración de boca a boca — dijo un Gajeel mientras se tronaba los nudillos, y que si en un día normal causaba miedo, en esos momento… bueno podría haber intimidado incluso al mismísimo diablo.

Así es no trates de justificarte, NADIE toca a nuestra hermana y vive para contarlo, y tu desgraciado sí que rebasaste la línea — un muy aterrador Natsu decía mientras se acercaba a Doranbolt con cara de maniático, ya imaginaba todas las maneras posibles de causarle dolor, oh si sufriría mucho.

Wendy estaba en pánico, y no porque tuviese miedo de sus hermanos, sino porque realmente estaban furiosos con Doranbolt y temía por la seguridad de su novio, y la prueba de todo aquello era la expresión endemoniada de Rouge, que no dejaba de murmurar cosas como "lo matare, sufrirá muchísimo, la inocencia de Wendy ha sido robada debo recuperarla, debe morir" y quien sabe que disparates más, Rouge normalmente no era un persona violenta, incluso a pesar de ser fuerte, no participaba tanto en las peleas como los otros 4 y era el más sereno y tranquilo de todos, ni siquiera Natsu y Sting juntos lograban alterarlo tanto como ellos querían. Y el hecho de que ahora pareciera poseído por satanás y con un aura negra a su alrededor no decía nada bueno.

Prepárate para recibir tu castigo, cavaste tu tumba en el momento en que posaste tu vista en nuestra pequeña y preciosa hermana — Sting parecía querer ser un héroe de algún manga shojo o algo por el estilo, aun así se veía tan furiosos y loco como los otros 4.

Y justo cuando los 5 chicos se iban a lanzar a golpear a Doranbolt comenzó una discusión entre ellos por quien sería en primero en darle su merecido al "bastardo pervierte hermanas inocentes", el argumento de Laxus era que él debía ser el primero ya que "era su deber como hermano mayor". Gajeel simplemente debía golpear algo en ese instante o estallaría. Natsu decía que era el que más furioso estaba y en ese momento estaba "encendido". Sintg alegaba que al haber salvado de las garras del bastardo a Wendy, él merecía dar el primer golpe. Y Rouge seguía murmurando cosas como que él debía hacerlo por el honor de Wendy y otras cosas menos entendibles.

En fin esa discusión solo confundió a Doranbolt y a Wendy le dio tiempo para pensar en algún plan que salvara a su amado, no lo podía dejar morir en la primera cita, agradecía que sus hermanos siempre discutían y en una pelea rara vez trabajaban en equipo, pero para su mala suerte parecieron ponerse de acuerdo pronto y decidieron dar un golpe mortal al mismo tiempo, así que la chica solo atino a reaccionar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Se lanzó en medio del ataque de sus hermanos y Doranbolt, con sus brazos a los lados y gritó:

¡PAREN USTEDES 5! — y sirvió para detener a sus hermanos

¡Se supone que esta sería mi maravillosa primera cita y ustedes lo arruinaron! ¡IDIOTAS LOS ODIO! — y aquello fue incluso peor para los hermanos, ahora los aterrados eran ellos, pues su amada hermana menor se veía realmente enojada con ellos, pocas veces Wendy se ponía así y como era de esperarse al ser familia, lo aterrador al ponerse furiosos no era exclusivo de los chicos, su hermana podía incluso lucir más aterradora, pero Wendy no iba a parar ahí.

Entiendo que se preocupen por mí y lo aprecio, pero tengo 17 años y deben entender que ya estoy en edad de tener una relación, sin que ustedes intenten matar a la persona con la que salgo — la peli azul no agacharía la cabeza y dejaría que su novio muriera a manos de sus locos hermanos.

Pero… pero Wendy tu eres solo una pequeña niña, no deberías tener pensamientos sobre salir con chicos — trato de hacer entrar en razón Sting

Si Wendy, además el bastardo aquí presente es mucho más grande que tu ¿cierto? — secundo Natsu señalando al "bastardo"

Así es, no quieras tratar de zafarte de esta jovencita, ahora hazte a un lado y déjanos terminar nuestro trabajo con este abusador de menores — trato de sonar firme un Laxus, el cual incluso siendo el más fuerte de los 5, no dejaba de intimidarse –un poco solo un poco- por la Wendy furiosa.

¡BASTA! No dejare que le hagan daño a Doranbolt-san, yo lo quiero ¿entendieron?, y si quieren golpearlo pues tendrán que golpearme a mí también, Doranbolt-san no ha hecho nada malo, jamás se ha propasado conmigo y él no me ha obligado a nada — sentencio una determinada y firme Wendy, amaba a sus hermanos, pero incluso ellos debían entender.

Era difícil para los 5 chicos, no doblegarse ante ese discurso de su hermana, podían ver que era verdad todo lo que decía, pero simplemente no la podían dejar ganar, sabían que ya no era una niña y que estaba a nada de convertirse en una hermosa y esplendida joven mujercita pero para ellos era sumamente difícil aceptar ese hecho, en sus mentes no querían que dejara de ser una niña, _su niña consentida. _Así que trataron una vez más.

Ja no me hagas reír Wendy, eres tú la que está defendiendo a este marica, así que ¿Cómo podemos confiarle a ti, nuestra pequeña hermana menor, cuando eres tú la que lo defiende? — interfirió Gajeel, y entonces los hermanos se sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo agradecieron su rápida intervención, si con eso ganarían.

Ellos tienen razón Wendy, parezco un nenaza que necesita que su novia lo salve — dijo por fin Doranbolt, un tanto avergonzado de que tuviese que llegar a ser protegido por su novia, más aun cuando ella era menor, aunque se ganó un grito e insulto por los hermanos de esta cuando pronuncio la palabra "novia", y se adelantó dejando a Wendy ahora detrás de él.

No dejare que Wendy pague junto a mí, sé que lo nuestro no es algo que este del todo bien, porque como dijeron soy mayor que ella, más aún porque soy su maestro de artes, mi nombre es Doranbolt y yo… — pero fue interrumpido por lo gritos de los hermanos los cuales se sobresaltaron y lo insultaron aún más, un "gyyaaaa maldito lo sabía" por parte de Natsu, pues ellos no sabían esa información, pero Doranbolt no se rendiría.

Sé que están preocupados por su hermana, pero no tengo malas intenciones con ella, lo nuestro es serio, y yo jamás hare algo que pueda lastimar a Wendy, realmente la quiero y no me rendiré hasta obtener su aprobación, incluso si eso significa tener que pelear con ustedes, se con son muy fuertes por lo que Wendy habla sobre sus hermanos, pero no me importa porque se lo importante que es para ella que aprueben nuestra relación — y con esa determinación el joven encaro a los 5 chicos, los cuales se quedaron en shock por unos instantes por la valentía del chico al enfrentarlos. Incluso Wendy se conmovió por las palabras de su novio, no porque no creyeran antes que no la quisiera, sino porque ahora confirmaba lo mucho que le importaba ella y la relación, y eso para ella valía muchísimo.

Bien pues entonces deberás soportar muchos golpes y tal vez mueras, porque solo sobre mi cadáver obtendrás el permiso para salir con Wendy — dijo un Laxus que aceptaría el reto de aquel hombre, dispuesto a empezar con la pelea que debió haber dado lugar desde hace unos minutos atrás.

¡Lo mismo digo! — sentenciaron los 4 hermanos restantes, poniéndose a los lados de Laxus listos para darle una lección a Dorabora o como sea que haya dicho que se llamaba.

Estoy listo — dijo Doranbolt preparándose para lo peor.

Pero toda aquella pelea que por fin estaba a punto de iniciar fue interrumpida por un Gildarts que había visto todo pero había esperado para intervenir, los hermanos se habían tardado y estaba empezando a fastidiarse y cuando salía por unas cervezas, escucho cerca unas voces familiares, cuando se acercó confirmo que eran quienes había pensado, pero espero a evaluar la situación y creyó justamente ese era el mejor momento para hacer un aparición antes de que tuviese que ser testigo de un evidente homicidio.

Llego a interferir entre los 5 furiosos hermanos y el pobre tipo al que de seguro matarían, como hace unos momentos hizo Wendy trato de calmar a todos y propuso ir a hablar tranquilamente –en realidad permitiría uno que otro golpe por parte de los hermanos al sujeto, incluso el tal vez también le daría uno, pues quería mucho a Wendy tanto así que incluso la veía como a una hija al igual que a los otros 5 revoltosos- y poder llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

Efectivamente después de casi dos horas de discusiones, amenazas de muerte y acusaciones de perversión y abuso por parte del "bastardo" a su "inocente y adorada pequeña hermana Wendy" por parte de los 5 Dragneel, contraataques y defensa por parte de la pequeña Wendy y el bastardo, es decir, Doranbolt, con un Gildarts como moderador, lograron acordar que dentro de dos meses que Wendy saliera del instituto y un mes después de eso cuando ella cumpliera los 18 podrían salir formalmente. Hasta entonces deberían dejar de salir y aún después de eso, los 5 hermanos los acompañarían a sus citas por tal vez unos 3 años –los hermanos tenían la esperanza que de aquí a ese entonces desistirían de la idea de tener una relación- pero gracias a las réplicas de Wendy lograron reducir la sentencia a solo un 3 meses de custodia y de chaperones en las citas.

Así todos llegaron a un acuerdo y todos prometieron cumplir su parte, los Dragneel no matarían a Doranbolt pero este dejaría de ver Wendy y no podría tener contacto con ella más allá de su relación estudiante/maestro. Aun así hubo unos golpes que había previsto antes Gildarts a Doranbolt por parte de los 5 "dragones slayers" y otro por parte de Gildarts por haber besado a Wendy por quien sabe cuántas beses, -en realidad en todo ese tiempo solo habían sido 3 veces contando la de esa noche- Wendy y sus hermanos llegaron a casa de una preocupada Chelia, por sus cosas pues iría directo a casa castigada hasta que fuera su cumpleaños. Pero a pesar de todo los hermanos no pudieron estar enojados con su hermana por más de 2 horas, la amaban demasiado para eso, al día siguiente volvieron a hablar y tras llantos y dramas –sobre todo por parte de Natsu y Sting- lograron entender que su pequeña –ya no tan pequeña- hermana necesitaba un poco más de espacio para poder relacionarse con otras personas, bueno en realidad solo lo entendieron un 3% más, pero eso incluso para Wendy era un gran avance, aun así la chica siguió castigada.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado y tras la graduación de la chica, su aceptación en la universidad de Fairy Tail para estudiar veterinaria, y su cumpleaños número 18, la relación entre ella y Doranbolt fue posible y aunque sus hermanos seguían recelosos, las cosas iban bien. Las primeras citas fueron realmente graciosas para cualquiera que las viera de lejos, lo que parecía una "pareja" en el cine pero la chica en un asiento y el novio a 5 asientos de ella, pues esos asientos eran ocupados por los ruidosos hermanos chaperones, que vigilaban que no hubiera "momentos indebidos" pues al tener todos novias –bueno solo Sting y Rouge no, pero tenían experiencia con las chicas- sabían todas las jugadas para obtener más amor por parte de las chicas en una cita, sobretodo en el cine.

Lo que ayudo a calmar las aguas fue que las novias de los Dragneel se habían enterado de la situación cuando habían regresado de una cita en la que los habían echado del restaurante por culpa de los ruidosos hermanos, después de eso las chicas decidieron intervenir, propusieron ir en "citas múltiples" –claro habría dos chicas para los gemelos- y ellas se encargarían de distraer a los celosos hermanos para que la pequeña Wendy y Doranbolt pudiesen tener un poco más de espacio, claro eso no quería decir que podían tener toda la libertad del mundo, pues si ese hombre llegaba a lastimar a Wendy bueno… digamos que más personas se sumarian al homicidio.

Al final se podría decir que todo salió bien, y quien sabe quizá si Wendy y Doranbolt se casaban y tenían una hija ella podría tener amigos varones que se acercaran a ella a 2 metros de distancia, si ese futuro sonaba prometedor, después de todo quedaba claro que la familia Dragneel no era una familia normal.

**FIN **

Fuifff termine la historia y de verdad que me emocione al escribirla, según yo tendría solo 3 hojas este último capítulo y resulto que escribí 7 hojas en Word D: O:

Ralamente me divertí escribiendo esta historia y me gusto como quedo, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado el resultado de esto :D espero sus comentarios y los veo en la próxima edición


End file.
